Sets me down in your warm arms
by Robin Wolfe
Summary: The Last Olympian;Todos la tratan como héroe y ella sólo desea que miren la pulsera en su muñeca, porque no merece ese tratamiento, porque todos deben saber que ella los traicionó. La cara de Silena de la historia. Para Cafesitodeldia & KissWithAFist


**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan, porque si fueran míos, no estarían muertos D:

**Summary: **The Last Olympian;Todos la tratan como héroe y ella sólo desea que miren la pulsera en su muñeca, porque no merece ese tratamiento, porque todos deben saber que ella los traicionó. Serie de drabbles. La cara de Silena de la historia.

**Nota: **Para Anna porque yo sé que ama a Silena casi tanto como yo, y para Meli porque me sugirió la canción para un drabble y esto fue lo que salió.

* * *

«I'm miles from where you are,  
I lay down on the cold ground  
and I, I pray that something picks me up  
and sets me down in your warm arms»

**I**

Escucha la noticia de los labios mudos de Percy y no trata de hacerse la idea de que el silencio le miente. Porque lo sabe. Sabe como que su nombre es Silena que Beckendorf ha muerto y al mirar disimuladamente el brazalete plateado que cuelga de su muñeca la ola de vergüenza la invade, por eso corre, lejos de la mirada lastimosa de todos los campistas, porque nadie lo lamenta como lo hace ella.

**II**

Llora desconsoladamente mientras recibe un mensaje de Luke y sin dudarlo le envía toda la información que él le pide, porque recuerda con claridad sus palabras «Salvarás a más personas, confía en mí, Silena». Recuerda la forma en la que él pronunció su nombre cuando Charlie no se volteaba a mirarla a pesar de su belleza y duele, duele como limón sobre las heridas impalpables que llevan su cuerpo, su corazón y su alma. Duele, pero se recuerda que hace bien y no teme contarle a Luke cada movimiento que el campamento planea. Después de todo ¿qué más le pueden arrebatar?

**III**

Aunque algo más le pudiesen quitar, poco le llegaría a importar. Nada de lo que pueda tener, vale. No le importa ni siquiera si atacan a su madre, o al resto de los dioses. No le molestaría que le quitaran su propia vida, porque todo ha perdido el valor. Nada vale lo que una vez valió. Y se mira en el espejo desconsolada, mientras las lágrimas corren por sus mejillas y ruedan por su cuello hasta depositarse en el medio de sus senos perfectos. Ni su belleza le llama, no siente nada al mirarse en el cristal, no se admira, no se ama, ya no se siente nada. Y sigue llorando sin césar hasta que las lágrimas nublan su vista y ya ni su reflejo logra ver.

**IV **

Va de vuelta al campamento con la cola entre las patas, porque Percy le hace creer que es una gran campista, ¿y qué ha hecho? Guiar a sus amigos a la muerte directa. Entonces las palabras de Luke pierden sentido y se confunden entre recuerdos borrosos de los besos de Charlie. Porque ya ella no se conoce, lo supo desde que su reflejo no le supo sacar una sonrisa. Lo supo desde el momento en que en silencio le advirtieron de la muerte de su amado. Porque puede parecer fácil amar al ser la hija de Afrodita, pero es más duro, es más pesado, es como pedirle a Thalia que levante con sus manos el peso de todos los rayos, porque debes saber amar, porque debes ser la mejor, y ella no lo fue.

**V**

Llega al campamento y ve la imposibilidad de una victoria con sus compañeros, los niños de Ares no cederán. Ni siquiera a la hija de la amante de su padre. Son testarudos y siguen amargados por divagar en poemas. Entonces ve una única solución, no le importa el precio que tenga, porque los precios —como ya se lo había planteado —, no tienen el mismo valor que tenían hace un mes, cuando Beckendorf probaba sus labios y recorría con sus manos la piel sedosa de ella. Entonces llora, mientras toma la armadura de Clarisse y dirige a una tropa que no es suya, bajo órdenes silenciosas que la intentan encubrir.

**VI**

Sus ojos azules divisan el peligro. Los drakones no son enemigos fáciles y lo sabe, y ella no está entrenada y mucho menos es hija de Ares, pero no le importa y armada y furiosa, ataca. Lo hace pensando en Charlie, en todo lo que él se merecía vivir… pero sus fuerzas son pocas y siente la oscuridad acechar su cuerpo. Y cae.

**VII**

Oye la voz de Clarisse, la de Percy y Annabeth. Todos la tratan como héroe y ella sólo desea que miren la pulsera en su muñeca, porque no merece ese tratamiento, porque todos deben saber que ella era la espía, la traidora. Ni siquiera Luke debería ser llamado traidor, sólo ella merece aquello. Y le pide a su madre que le haga ver a los demás lo que ella es. Entonces siente que rozan su muñeca y sueltan un suspiro de sorpresa, pero no hacen nada malo contra ella, siente de hecho que la aprecian, que saben que se sacrificó por lo que sintió había hecho mal.

**VIII**

Camina hacia la luz y lo ve. _Charlie. _Le rehúye, porque teme que él sabe la verdad, y lo hace. Él la conoce mejor que nadie, y aún así va hacia ella y la carga en un abrazo mientras la llena de besos y en siseos le cuenta cuanto la ha extrañado, le da las gracias y ella no sabe por qué y asegura no merecerlas. Así vuelve a llorar y sus lágrimas se confunden en la saliva de él, y las de él en la de ella. Porque se aman, más allá de la muerte se aman, y nunca lo dejarán de hacer.

* * *

yhuikowjwwjwow Silena D: Beckendorf D: ¡Los amo!

**RobinW**


End file.
